Heisenberg Assault Copter
"H\^<7L#~'+M:%''[!" :- Heisenberg pilot, transmission during dimensional shifting. Once on the ground, he explained that he was saying "I am the one who knocks". Tactical Analysis * Out of this world: A deadly if unusual looking helicopter in the Allies' experimental aircraft tier, the Heisenberg is armed with a quark beam projector which is effective against all manner of surface units and increases in damage over time. * Out of this time: Though the quark beam cannot be used against structures, the Heisenberg also possesses another device that can; the energy leech, which draws out all the power from the target structures while healing the Heisenberg. * Out of this dimension: Though possessing only light armour, the Heisenberg has a trick up its sleeves to protect itself. Should it be necessary, it can shift out of this dimension and laugh at the enemy's attempts to hurt it--if it could actually see anything from there. * Out of this lifetime: Be warned; within the normal world, the Heisenberg is as vulnerable as any plane, in addition to being highly expensive to boot. It has also been noted that the dimensional tearing that occurs when a Heisenberg is critically damaged tends to generate an extremely unhealthy amount of radiation... Operational History Groom Lake is an area in Nevada that's out of the way and hard to get to. Technically, it's on civilian land, but rumors state there is a top-secret Allied facility there. Even the American military doesn't know for sure; while most of Nevada is free to be flown over by the United States Air Force, a special section around Groom Lake, designated Area 51, is off limits by orders from Geneva itself. The federal government of the United States is deathly quiet about it. Unknown to anyone but the highest authorities in the United States and Allied nations is that Groom Lake is home to a very special aircraft. In 1947, the United States Air Force affixed a large amount of radio and electrical equipment to a helicopter. The weight was so great it had to be flown by the smallest pilot in the Air Force. The plan was to create an electric field around the helicopter to protect it from harm. It worked ... but the cockpit of the helicopter disappeared. It was not found until later, crashed in Roswell, a small town in New Mexico. Local civilians had confused the tiny pilot with eyes wide in shock with something entirely else, so a hasty "weather balloon" explanation was given, while the remains of the helicopter were taken to a obscure hangar and further studied. What the test helicopter had accomplished was to twist itself into seven dimensions. Unfortunately, the field was only the size of the cockpit, and when the systems stopped it snapped back into the normal three dimensions and shot off from inertia. The technology remained undeveloped until World War II, when President Truman gave the file to the new Allied Forces. They sent a team of their best scientists to Groom Lake in order to develop it into an applicable military technology, on a turbogyrodyne due to its ability to stay in one place, without the bulky rotor of a helicopter. They developed the equipment to only go into six dimensions. In six dimensions, the newly dubbed "Heisenberg" Assault Copter can still move thanks to an ion engine, and any projectiles shot at it, whether physical or energy, simply pass through without so much as a scratch, getting trapped within the twisting channels of the six dimensions and eventually passing out. To normal observers, it would appear as though the weapon simply went through the Heisenberg as though it wasn't there. Watching the vehicle in this state is difficult; it appears to be in many places at once, and is distorted and warped in ways that human senses have difficulty perceiving. However, the Heisenberg is unable to interact with reality in this state--indeed, while in six dimensions, pilots are unable to see anything of the normal world, and are only able to keep in contact thanks to specially developed transmitters that can be used across dimensions. To interact and see in the normal world requires for the Heisenberg to be in the normal three dimensions, where it is vulnerable. All this dimensional shifting ripped apart surrounding air molecules, creating quarks, small subatomic particles that make up protons and neutrons. The team created a scoop to gather these and store them, as well as a special beam projector to fire them. When the quark beam projector is fired at an enemy, the molecules of the armour are laden with the extra quarks, which causes them to destabilise, which creates more quarks, and so on. The effect isn't even noticeable unless you happen to have an electron microscope at the exact point of impact. The first target, an old Mastiff tank, is still decaying at Groom Lake, but the projector has been refined to the point of usefulness. In addition, the team was able to develop what they called an energy leech. The science behind the workings of this device would require pages of equations to explain, but on the battlefield what happens is that any energy in the target area is drawn towards the energy leech. This has proven useful against structures, which can have all their power siphoned away by the Heisenberg, effectively shutting them down. As one of the most advanced machines on the planet, this aircraft is kept under wraps. Mentions of it and its base are completely forbidden by all military personnel. Any civilians who see the Heisenberg invariably receive visits from agents of ACIN, who coerce them into keeping silent through threats and bribes. However, a eyewitness who was going through a divorce with no children proved unfazed by the threats and failed to be swayed by any amount of money, so he told his story to NewsBleak magazine. Though the Allies were able to limit the damage by casting doubts on the article's credibility, conspiracy theorists now often speak in hushed tones of a mysterious, barely cohesive turbogyrodyne that shows up, causes Soviet tanks to start breaking apart, and leaves through enemy AA fire. Behind the Scenes The Heisenberg's shape is based on the VZ-9 AV Avrocar. The Heisenberg is one of the most revised units, having three public major revisions and doubtless many others in private. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States